1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to television game machines by which a user can select an image of a virtual world constructed in a television game and print out the selected image. More specifically, the present invention relates to a television game image print service system enabling a user to arbitrarily select and print out virtual world images that are variable according to user's play in a game.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, in television games, states of the game during play are only kept in the user's mind after game play. To share the fun of the play with someone else after the game is over, the user has to describe it orally. Thus, game machines have been provided that can store an image representing the state during play in memory, and be restarted to display the stored image on a screen as desired in order to show it to someone else at a later time required.
Such game machines, however, requires the game machine console for reproducing and displaying the image stored in the memory. Therefore, it is substantially impossible to show the reproduced image to someone at an arbitrary place where no console exists. In other words, to reproduce the game image and show it to someone, the user first has to bring the memory with the game image stored therein to a place where a game machine has been installed or is available, or bring both the memory and the game machine console. Thus, in conventional game machines, it is impossible to carry a desired game image at will and show it to someone at an arbitrary place where no console exists.